


At The Dentist's

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Dentists, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin can't stop texting Gwaine about his hot new dentist. Bad luck for him that the hot new dentist reads his messages... or is it?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	At The Dentist's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> first time I've been trying to work with the text message skin, i hope it went well 😅

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Merlin very much did not like going to the dentist. To be fair, probably no one he knew liked it. It was unpleasant, after all, to be awkwardly sitting on that chair while the dentist was fumbling around in your mouth and asking you questions that you had to answer while trying not to choke on all the metal picks.

His uncle Gaius was a dentist and Merlin had been seeing him ever since he was a child. But Gaius had retired almost two years ago, what meant that Merlin hadn’t been to the dentist in just as long. He knew that it was about time, but dentist appointments were something he usually procrastinated on for longer than he probably should. But then his best friend Gwaine had kicked his ass, metaphorically, and Merlin had made an appointment by the one dentist that was closest to him in whose waiting room he was now sitting and texting Gwaine for the emotional support.

Gwaine  
  
Hey Merlin?  
  
You still alive?  
Or has the dentist slaughtered you already with his mean little tools?  
  
Shut it.  
  
I was running late as usual. You know. Had to brush my teeth before I left the house.  
  
Bc you usually don’t brush your teeth?  
  
Well… not when I’m running late.  
  
You know, my mum has a friend who ate an oreo before going to the dentist because she wanted to get her money's worth  
  
You could try that next time  
  
Gwaine, I'm begging you...  
  
😂😂😂  
  
All right, I have to go in now. Cu.  
  
god they made me ronse my mputh with some hprroble stuff and left me akone and i thi k im gpnna puke  
  
???  
  
Merlin???  
  
Is that still you???  
  
Or have you been kidnapped?  
  
what  
  
Whatever this stuff is, it must be truly horrible when it makes you text like this 😂 without proofreading your messages first  
  
I hope the rest is better tho  
  
I damn well hope so, too.  
  
Thanks for keeping me company.  
  
Always, mate  
  
I'm not sure if I'm allowed to spit it out help  
  
I'm sorry but I just can't stop laughing at you 😂😂😂  
  
Omg Gwaine!  
  
Holy fuck!  
  
This dentist is hot af!! 💦💦  
  
He is what???  
  
Merlin I hope you know you better not text me about hot guys without sending pics  
  
Hey can't you get a pic of your dentist for me?  
  
Merlin!!!  
  
No ofc I can't! How do you imagine I do this?!  
  
Idk man  
  
What was his name again? Pentagon?  
  
Pendragon.  
  
Arthur Pendragon.  
  
Right I'm gonna google him  
  
SHIT you're so right! He IS hot af!! You def should ask him out!!!  
  
How do you imagine I do this? He's gonna put his hands in my mouth any second and I still have to spit out this disgusting stuff. I can't feel my tongue anymore.  
  
Well as long as he doesn't put anything else into your mouth 😏😏  
  
Hey but at least give him your number  
  
You know  
  
Ask him out after he's done choking you with his pokers  
  
Very funny.  
  


“Who is the lucky person you are texting so urgently?”

The hot dentist’s voice nearly gave Merlin a heart attack.

“Mhh… nu’hu…” he tried his best to articulate around the man’s hands. Anxiously Merlin tried to glance up at the blond man’s face but all he could read there was that Arthur Pendragon was taking his job very seriously. He was checking Merlin’s teeth with utmost concentration.

“Your girlfriend?”

The dentist sat back a little and reached for a new poker, what gave Merlin the opportunity to answer.

“No, my best friend. He’s my emotional support.”

“Then bring him next time.”

“He’s at work,” Merlin got out before Arthur Pendragon was once again fumbling around his teeth.

“Oh, what does he work at?”

“Urban… forester,” Merlin managed.

“How nice! Must be a good job, outside all day, lots of fresh air… I like forests.”

“Nggghh.” Merlin tried his best to sound affirmative.

“But in the end I chose medicine over forestry. Bet it made my dad happy, too. How did you meet, anyway?”

“Brewer seminar.” The dentist seemed to give Merlin a longer break now to listen to his answer while he was typing some data into his computer. “My friend Will wanted to go there, but not alone, so he dragged me along. And Gwaine does it for a hobby.”

“Now that is interesting! Your friend sounds like someone I want to be friends with, too,” Arthur Pendragon joked. He then scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and turned back to the dentist chair. “But talking about you, Merlin, you have really good and healthy teeth, what is almost a shame because it means you won’t be showing up here before the next year if things go well.”

“Well, yes, let’s hope so…” Merlin tried to keep up his composure while blinking in confusion. Was the dentist flirting with him now?

“But maybe you would like to meet before next year? For a drink, perhaps?”

“What?” He hated himself for not handling the situation better, but at the same time he really had to check if he had understood him right.

Now it was Arthur Pendragon’s turn to blush while he held out the little note he had written down earlier. “I thought… here’s my phone number, if you want to text me maybe?”

“Are you… are you asking me out?” Merlin was hoping that his cheeks were not as red and hot as they felt right now.

“Maybe?” A nervous smile was tugging at Arthur Pendragon’s lips. “I have to admit, I unashamedly took a glance at your messages with my mirror.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to look at my teeth!” With a shake of his head, Merlin took the paper.

“As you still took my paper, does that mean you will also accept my offer?” Arthur Pendragon opened the door for him to lead him out.

“Mh, I think I will.” Merlin shrugged into his jacket. “Have a good day, Mr Pendragon!”

“Arthur, please.”

“Arthur, then. Bye!”

While he walked down the street back to his flat he pulled out his phone, first to save Arthur’s number, but also he had a noisy friend whom he had to keep updated on his private life.

Gwaine  
  
OMG GWAINE!  
  
YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
